<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is a WEREWOLF Living In My BEDROOM by Simplyhopeful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634814">There Is a WEREWOLF Living In My BEDROOM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyhopeful/pseuds/Simplyhopeful'>Simplyhopeful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyhopeful/pseuds/Simplyhopeful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the soon-to-be Marauders find out about Remus' love for a full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Is a WEREWOLF Living In My BEDROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just an fyi about this one-shot. I created the finding spell 'invenio,' if you can call googling "Latin for discover" creating something. Also, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Black! Please refrain from hexing your classmates while I am teaching!" McGonagall said sternly. Sirius had just hexed Severus on a dare from James and Peter. Remus had tried to discourage him to no avail. </p>
<p>"I apologize, Professor! My wand seems to have malfunctioned." Sirius somehow managed to say this with a completely straight face. It wasn't easy when Snape's face was covered in hideous red bumps, even more hideous than usual.</p>
<p>"Well, you can take that up with Professor Flitwick after class." With that McGonagall turned to Snape. "Severus, go to Madame Pomfrey. She should be able to get rid of those boils."</p>
<p>With a glare at the four friends, Snape stalked out of the room, his robe flaring dramatically behind him. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at Severus' overly slicked-back hair.</p>
<p>"Back to the lesson, today we will be working on a finding spell. The spell's incantation is 'invenio' and the wand motion is this: point your wand up and then bring it down sharply, then swish it from left to right just as sharply. This will draw the compass points in front of you. Practice the wand motion now. I will be walking around to check that you are doing it correctly."</p>
<p>Sirius waited until he saw Remus do the motion before attempting it. He knew Remus would do it right. Once Remus had completed the motion, Sirius did it as well. McGonagall nodded at him, silently telling him he did it correctly. With a small smile he turned to Peter and straightened the smaller boy's wrist. "Try it like this."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Sirius. The wand movements seem to be getting harder." Peter's face was screwed up in concentration.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will click for you soon." Sirius patted Peter on the shoulder and then leaned up to whisper in James' ear. "So, now that we have a locator spell can we use it to find living creatures?"</p>
<p>Remus was the one who answered, "Yes, Sirius. Now sit down before you get us all in trouble. Again."</p>
<p>Sirius sighed, but sat back in his seat. He had a half-baked plan bumping around in his head. He had always had a strong fascination with werewolves, and with this new spell he hoped to be able to finally meet one. All he had to do was wait until night time, that way it wouldn't be so hard to sneak out of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>"Sirius, this is a bad idea. I really think that you should forget about this crazy scheme," Remus said, his face paler than usual.</p>
<p>Sirius had just explained to his roommates what he was going to do, and asked if they wanted to join him. He had expected Remus to protest, but not this strongly.</p>
<p>"Remus, mate, it's not that bad. I, for one, am going with Sirius." James was already pulling his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. Since they had begun rooming together, Sirius had always been able to count on James to go along with whatever prank or mischief he was getting up to.</p>
<p>"Thank you, James. It's nice to know that I have one friend on my side." Sirius said this with a glare at Remus.</p>
<p>Peter spoke up from where he was sitting on his bed, parchment and books spread out in front of him. "I think I'll sit this one out. I have a potions essay due tomorrow, and I can't turn it in late again."</p>
<p>"That's okay, Peter. You can stay here and keep Remus company, since he's too scared to come with us." Sirius started pulling his hair back from his face. It was forever falling out of the ponytail he tried to keep it in.</p>
<p>"Sirius! You've never even met a werewolf! They are really dangerous. What if you find one and it eats you." Remus was almost shaking, but Sirius decided it was probably because he just didn't want to get caught. Remus was a very studious person and hated to anger authority figures.</p>
<p>"Remus. We are going, and that's final." Sirius clapped his hands twice. "Alright, James, I think we should start the spell in here as opposed to trying to do it in the hall while under your cloak.</p>
<p>"Good call, Sirius. I'll let you have the honor, since this is your plan." James stood next to the door, his invisibility cloak folded over his arm. He had his trademark easy grin spread across his face, and his wand was sticking out of his back pocket like it always was.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's see. Invenio Werewolf!" Sirius performed the wand motion while speaking the spell. Suddenly, a thin plume of pale grey smoke started flowing from the tip of his wand. It wafted up to the ceiling where it stayed in a small cloud, before flying towards Remus and surrounding him. Remus had a defeated look on his face when it cleared, and didn't make eye contact with his roommates as they stared at him in confusion.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>"Remus, can we please talk about this?" Sirius sat down on the bed next to his friend, who was sitting with his head in his hands.</p>
<p>After a moment of standing in the smoke had dissipated. The other three boys were struck suddenly silent, they knew this could only mean one thing.</p>
<p>"I suppose we must talk about it, now that the truth is out. I would have preferred, however, that the truth had never come out. You chaps are so clueless it didn't seem that you would ever notice that I go to the infirmary every full moon." Remus' voice was muffled by his hands.</p>
<p>"That's not true." James spoke up from where he was sitting on Remus' trunk and polishing his glasses. "I've noticed. I thought this was the reason, but I wanted to be more sure before asking you about it."</p>
<p>This caused Remus to finally take his head out of his hands to look at James. "Really? But you haven't acted scared of me."</p>
<p>James laughed while simultaneously rolling his eyes. "Why on Merlin's beard would I be scared of you? You fold your socks and iron your robes. Forgive me if I'm not terrified." James slipped his glasses back on before reaching over to thump Remus' head.</p>
<p>Remus' look was one of almost absolute relief. Before he let himself believe that he wasn't a monster, however, he turned to the friend on his left. "Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just, I've heard you say how much you wanted to meet a werewolf. I thought I would be a disappointment, or that you would think me a monster."</p>
<p>Now it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. "Remus, honestly, I don't know why you would think I would be disappointed. There is a WEREWOLF living in my BEDROOM! That is the just about the coolest thing ever. And I second what James said, you are the least terrifying person I have ever met. Besides Peter, of course."</p>
<p>"I'm not scared of you, either. Remus, you are too nice to be scary." Peter piped up from his bed.</p>
<p>"What did I do to deserve such good friends?" Remus asked with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Absolutely nothing. We only keep you around so you'll do our homework." Sirius said this with a chuckle before slinging his arm around Remus. The friends stayed like that for a while, before going to bed feeling like they were closer than they had ever thought possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>